Sly C Fox
by Evilhumour Author
Summary: A little twist in the first game has led to a vastly different Sly.
1. Chapter 1

20:09

It was early in the morning in the city of love, where most of its inhabitants were waking up to face the day. Once such individual was Carmelita Fox, the head Inspector at Interpol with a perfect track record.

She groaned as the sun hit her in the face. Unable to defeat the sun beams, she let out a yawn, stretching this way and that way. Turning her head, she reached for her alarm clock and saw it was only five o'clock. Grumbling about waking so early, she tried in vain to go back to sleep. However both the sun and the sound of rushing water stopped her.

Grumbling louder, she pushed herself out of bed and grabbed her bathrobe. She threw it over her white nightgown and stormed out her room. She headed to the bathroom, where the shower was going on full blast and the person inside was singing horribly off key. Shaking her head, she threw the door open and then flushed the toilet.

"AHH!" The person in the shower shouted out in pain as the water became very hot, very fast. A grey head poke out from the opposite side where the shower tap was and stared at the vixen who gave him a glare back. "Carmelita, why the hell did you do that?" The raccoon, gripping the curtain, continued to press himself against the wall to escape the heat of the water.

"I told you Sly," She tapped her foot on the ground, annoyed that he did it again. "Don't start the showers so early in the damn morning!"

"Well, forgive me, but I wanted to get to the office early and I wanted to smell good!" Sly snapped back.

"Now why, pray tell, you would worry getting in early?" She leaned on towel bars, grinning a bit. "Can it be you are trying to impress a certain someone?" She paused, and her face broke out in a full grin. "A miss Emilie Baker perhaps?"

Sly faced went red as well as his ears. "Damnit sis, _please_ stay out of my business!" He gripped the curtain and then had a grin on his face. "Or maybe I should start chatting with Mark Thomason-" He was cut off as another blast of hot water fell on him. "AAHHH!" He let out the scream of pain and then another yelp of pain as he slipped backwards.

"I warned you before, little brother, do _not_ start _that_." Carmelita glared downwards at the angry face that poked out from curtain.

"Yah yah sis." The raccoon glared at the fox. "Now can I have some privacy Carm?"

She glared at the young man and was trying to decided whether or not to punish her little brother for saying her nicnkame. She decided not to, and just stormed out.

_This is very important to me. This my chance to get back into writing fanfiction. I plan to have his Biggest Mistake update by the end of November and Batman/StarFox update by end of October. Thank you all for being so patience with me. Hopefully more next time on the same fanfic website by the same fanfic author. _


	2. Chapter 2

21:13

The young vixen of twenty years marched to the kitchen and started to make some breakfast. She was going to make some coffee, but she saw that her brother had a pot already made. Getting her mug down and placing a couple of bread into the toster.

While she was waiting for bread to become toast, she sat down and started to read the newspaper that her brother had left a mess.

"Damnit Sly, I told you not leave the paper a mess!" She yelled out.

"Sorry sis!" Sly called out. "Want me to leave it on?"

"Nope!" She yelled back, looking at the top section. It was apartment listing: apparently Sly was still trying to find a place besides her place to live. It was full of circles, and she had to admit, a lot of them did sound good.

"Ok!" Sly shouted back, and she heard both the water stop and then the toaster ding. Turning around, she turned off the toaster and pulled out her breakfast. "Put something on it Carmelita. I don't need mom complaining that you aren't eating again." She turned her head to see Sly in his bathrobe before he walk back to his room to change.

"Tell mom I am a grown woman and my meal habits are not of her concern." None the less, she pulled out the jam from the fridge and started to spread it on her toast. She finished her spreading and sat down to eat her meal.

"Well, when she calls to check-wait, meal habits?" He sounded amused. "What is that, my dear sister?"

"You know what I mean Sly!" She shouted back his nickname, something even their parents did. The few times she heard their parents say Sylvester could be counted on both her paws.

"Sure sis!" He yelled back. "Go enjoy your eating-"

"Hey, keep it down damnit!" A banging on the door caused Carmelita to jump up, hitting her knees on the table. Swearing under her breath, she raced to the door. Unlocking the door, she looked down in the face of her angry mouse landlord. He was also dressed in a bathrobe, but unlike hers, it was stained and smelled very unclean.

"Sorry about that, I-" She was cut off as the tiny mouse started to rip into her.

"Look, I don't care what you two do in bed, but keep it down! I'm trying-"

"What?" Sly appeared, half dressed with his top in his paws. "First off, that's totally gross! She's my **sister**!" The young nineteen year old raccoon made a disgusted face. "Also, I am **really** sorry about the noise sir." Sly tucked his shirt under his arm and shook the man's outreached hand. "I promise I will try to keep it down to a quiet level in morning. Carmelita, don't you agree?" Carmelita, like the landlord, was taken by surprise. She took a double take that Sly was glad for. "Good, we all agree. Have a good day sir!" He then closed the door after pushing the mouse back and then went over to the table.

Carmelita looked at her brother. Even though he was a respected Constable of Interpol, he did these …things that made her worry. It wasn't something he did very often –she believed that he didn't know he did it half the time-, but it reminded her that her little brother wasn't _really_ her brother, but adopted brother. And he did come from a long line of-

"Sis, are you alright?" Sly asked with his brown eyes worried. He had his blue shirt on and was straightening it out. Her brother did love the color blue as it did looked very good on him. If he wasn't her brother, she'd-No, he was her brother!

"Oh yes Sly. I'm fine." She said, going back to the table. "I just wish you didn't do that." Sly gave her a confused look, but brushed over it. He then started to look at the housing section again.

Carmelita grabbed the paper after sitting back down. Before she could start to read, Sly stood back up dropping the paper.

"Sorry my dear sister- say is that the time?" Sly was speaking quickly, a sign he was hiding something. He was walking to the door when Carmelita spoke up.

"Sly, why is the headline saying that you broke up a criminal smuggling ring?" Carmelita arched an eyebrow as she stared at the paper. Even though she was looking down, she was sure that Sly was sweating buckets.

"Um, because I did Carmelita?" Sly answered, slipping on his boots. They did go well with his grey pants, after much persuading from Carmelita and their mother to buy the boots. "Well, I'm off-"

"By _Inspector_ Sylvester C. Fox?" She asked calmly, looking up at the blushing raccoon. "Care to explain?"

"Well, you see," Sly tried to explain, but was cut off when she gave him a big hug and a shout of glee.

"Why didn't you tell me you got promoted!" She said with a grin, holding her brother.

"Well, I was going to surprise you today at work, and-"

"Bull." She pushed her brother away, and looked at him with an amused look.

"Oh come on Carmelita, it's _not_ that big a deal." Sly shrugged, and reached for his house keys that were on the bar.

"Not that big a deal? Sly, you got promoted! It's wonderful!" She moved around and was leaning against the door, preventing him from leaving. Carmelita loved to tease her little brother, he could be so silly at times. "You get to do more serious cases now and-"

"Of course, I won't get-" Sly muttered darkly, looking away.

"Sylvester Cooper Fox, do _not_ start that." She glared at her brother, her fur bristling. "You know that Interpol is doing their very best trying to find them!" Sly knew she was angry, as she used his full name. It didn't have the same effect when his dad -or especially his mom- did it, but it _did_ have some effect.

"Yah, I do know that Interpol has the best and brightest going after them, but I should be allowed to at least to look at the possible suspects!" Sly grumbled, looking at his sister.

"Sly, you didn't remember anything when you were eight, and I doubt that you would remember anything now." She sighed sadly, knowing that the mood for the day was ruined.

"Who knows, there might be a piece of-"

"Sly, stop." Carmelita placed a paw on his shoulder and looked at him in the eye. "You know that as well as I do that it is not true."

"Yah, I know." He sighed, and scratched his head. He seemed to perk up, and looked around. "Now where is my hat?"

Carmelita turned her head, and spied it on the key rack.

"How many times have I told you _not_ to leave it on the key rack Sly?" She twirled it on her index finger before Sly snatched it away.

"Yes mom, sorry mom." He grinned, dropping it between his ears.

"Oh you didn't call me mom buster!" She gave a mock glare before Sly managed to slip out before sticking out his tongue at her.

_This, this fells good to me. No catchphrase this time._


	3. Chapter 3

03:32

The young man whistled a tone as the door slammed behind his tail. Going down the stairs for a little bit of exercise, he jogged down to the basement.

Walking through the car lot, he let out a grin.

And why not? Live was going great for the raccoon. He took down a whole smuggling ring, got himself promoted last night to Inspector and Emilie was returning his affections!

Thinking of the collie caused his tail to swing and him to break out in a grin. She was very beautiful woman, with a nice figure and wonderful personality. With beautiful blue eyes and lovely blond hair, she made his knees into jelly when she flashed them at him.

Sighing, Sly shook his head and then grinned as he reached his motorcycle. Opening the seat and switching his cap for his helmet, he turned on his ride and went off to work.

He enjoyed the way the air rushed against him and the fact there was almost no one in the streets so he could go a bit faster.

Of course, he didn't speed. The last thing he would want to do is break the law on his first day of being a Inspector. Or ever break the law for that matter.

Steering into the parking lot, and his _new_ spot that he got when he was _promoted_, he cut the engine of his beloved motorcycle. Kicking out the kick-stand, he took off his blue helmet and quickly switched it with his normal hat.

"Good morning Vestor." His ears perked up, as he heard another one of his many nicknames. Only one person called him that name, and he couldn't be happier to hear it.

"And to you as well, most beautiful one." He took a deep bow, looking at the beautiful feet up to her long, lovely legs. He then quickly brought himself up, but he did manage to catch a few of her upper torso. Which was… _good_.

Giving a big grin, he stared into the beautiful blue of eyes of the collie standing in front of him. She was blushing a bit and she was also enjoying the complements.

"You truly do boast Vestor." Emile grinned, as the two friends walked into their office. "I'm not _that_ lovely." She sighed, and then signed herself into the police registry.

"I beg to differ, oh lovely one." He grinned, signing himself into the book. He then frowned. "I thought Turtle promised he'd get us the rental scan online today."

Still blushing from before, the women grinned as they walked down the corridors. "Well Vestor, I heard that he is still fine toning the new communicators. I think he forgot about the eye-scanner." She shrugged her shoulders, her blond hair bouncing slightly.

"I suppose."

"Yah." They stopped, as they were in front of her office. "Well I need to go and work on that paper work."

"Likewise, o great one." Sly gave a little bow, that made her giggle. "I will see you later."

"Indeed Vestor." Sly turned around, but before he could head down the corridors to his office he felt a paw on his shoulder. "However…" Sly felt a paw turn his head around and then a peck on his cheek. "Congratulations Vestor on your promotion." She was grinning, and then walked into her office leaving the trembling raccoon happy as hell.

"Bye Emile!" He called out, his voce cracking a bit. Blushing as almost as much as the women leaning against door, he walked to his office in a bit of a stupor.

_Well, this is where we part ways for now. More next time, same fanfic website, same fanfic story!_


	4. Chapter 4

Sly was still surprised by the fact that Emilie Baker had kissed him. He needed to sit down before he fell over his own tail. Slipping into his office, he slumped down into his chair and spun around in the revolving chair. He leaned into the back of his chair, holding his head in his paws.

After his second rotation, he grabbed his desk to stop himself while planting his feet into ground to keep him steady. Shaking his head to counter the dizziness, he looked done at the desk he saw several new things on his desk.

One thing was a new mountain load of paperwork, half was due to the gang he broke last night, a quarter was older cases he was still getting done and the last quarter was for his promotion.

The other new thing was a plaque with the words _Inspector Sylvester Cooper Fox_. He frowned as he held it up and then threw against the wall. Pushing himself away, he fell to the corner and started to weep.

How did he forget what day it was? It was eleven, _-no_, twelve years- when his-

"Vestor, I'm sorry, but we need to talk about-What's wrong?" Emilie ran over to crying man in office. Kneeling down and rubbing his shoulders, she gave him a worried look.

"It's-" He looked at her with hurt eyes, but then looked away, tears still coming down.

"Please tell me Vestor what's wrong." She pleaded, looking at crying raccoon. He always a source of joy in the office. She never once saw the young man even remotely sad and for him to break down in tears was too much for her.

"It's my birthday." He sobbed it out, holding his knees closer.

"What?-Oh…" Her confusion turned into sad understanding. She had heard of what happened the raccoon was eight years old. How his birth parents were brutally murdered in front of his eyes and on his birthday no less. "There, there Vestor. It's ok." She rocked the sobbing man, as she let a soft cooing sound.

She jumped when she heard the phone go off, but knew she couldn't leave Vestor alone. After several rings, she heard the voice of Carmelita.

"Sly? Are you there Sly?" She sounded worried, probably realizing what day it was too. "Sly, I want you come home right now. You are not in any shape to go work today. Especially not today. Please pick up." Carmelita might have gone on, but Emilie then picked up the phone.

"Carmelita, I'm with Vestor at the moment." She sat back down and hugged the weeping man. "Please, please get here. He's not doing well-he broke down in tears." She rubbed his back and sighed.

"Thank you Emilie, I'll be there as soon as possible." Carmelita said, panicking. How did she forget what day it was? She always made sure of when it came around that Sly was stuck at home, where he could be with his family.

"Nn-no." Sly was shaky, but he was pushing himself up. "I'm fine."

"Vestor, that is not true." Emilie glared at the raccoon. "You are in no condition-"

"I'm **fine**." Sly voice was dark, something Emilie never saw before. And thankfully, he let go of it immediately. "I just…needed to cry ok?" He sighed, rubbing his neck.

Emilie stared at him, very worried. She was about to speak, but she was cut off.

"Sorry Sly, but I am **still** coming in to take you home."

"Carmelita," Sly whined, but he was cut off.

"No buts mister!" She yelled through the phone, and she grunting as she took a loud fumble. Apparently, she was getting dressed, an image Sly did not want in his head.

"Carmelita, I'm fine!" Sly bent down and picked up the phone. "I don't need to be babied!" He yelled back, slamming the phone down on the cradle.

"Well Sylvester, I would like to beg different." Sly and Emilie both turned their heads to the door. The head of the France Interpol department himself, Gregory Bates, stared at the raccoon. "You are clearly in no shape whatsoever to be here today. I strongly suggest you take the day off Sylvester." The grey husky stared at the young man.

"While I do appreciate your suggestion sir, I really need to get my work done. Especially since Chief Baker expects it done today." Sly spoke back with respect, but with his stubborn attitude of a Fox.

"Sylvester, I am recommending you leave early today." The canine walked over to him placing a paw on his shoulder. "And I am ordering you stay away today."

"Yes sir." Sly muttered, looking away from the man. He sighed and started to leave. This day had really taken a bad turn.

_I know, short and not sweet. But short chapters do seem to work for me. So you should expect chapter five like this one, at the same fanfic website, same fanfic story._


	5. Chapter 5

19:44

The raccoon, still denying his pain, stormed out his office. It was probably due to his angry mood that he didn't see the person walking past him.

"Oomph!" Both grunted out as they collided. Sly felt a rain of papers and metal objects fall over him.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Sly said, grabbing the papers and did his best to ignore the damn urge to take the metal things. All because of his damn past.

He knew his birth family's past, but he was not a thief. He was a police officer.

He was not a Cooper. He was a Fox.

Shaking the thoughts him his head, he managed to grab the rest of the papers, some of which were still falling down. "Here I think I got them all." He turned his head to the person who was padding the floor. "Thanks, but I need my glasses-"

"These glasses?" Sly saw the shiny object out of the corner of his eye and plucked the glasses up.

"Oh, thank you." Short person quickly placed them on and then blinked at the raccoon. "While I doubt we have meet before, you do seem familiar." He frowned, and snapped his fingers. "Inspector Sylvester-"

"Yup" Sly answered with a grin.

"Cooper." The turtle finished his sentence and then noticed the hurt look. "Oh crap, I'm sorry sir. I didn't know-"

"It's alright." Sly lied, winching as being called Cooper did hurt. It was not who he was, and he hated when people believed he was faking his whole life in order to get back at the Fiendish Five and steal their loot. If he was ever going to get his revenge, he was going to do by the book.

And get his family book back. That was the only other thing he would keep from the Cooper family.

"I'm really sorry about sir. I didn't see you, I mean, I wasn't-"

"Please stop." Sly raised his paw, stopping the turtle. "It was my fault." He stood up and helped the turtle as well. Grabbing the metal pieces, he passed it to the turtle. "Well, I hope you have a good day Mr. Turtle." He turned and walked out of the corridor.

"Thank you Mr. Fox." The turtle followed him, struggling to keep pace. "And thanks for helping with papers and my other stuff."

"Not a problem, and please call me by name. Mr. Fox is my dad." Sly laughed, something he rarely did on his birthday. He followed the turtle, obviously a shy person, and Sly saw he was making the turtle's day.

"Alright Sylvester." The turtle turned around another corridor and into the high tech part of the station. "Well, I need to get back to work as well."

"Actually, I've been told to take off the day off." Sly rubbed his neck, and sighed.

The turtle pondered that, and he quickly came to the answer. "I'm sorry." He said, rubbing his neck as well. "Well, I do hope you have an easy day Sylvester."

"Thank you Mr. Turtle." Sly was glad he had ran into this kind person. "And please call me Sly, everyone does it.

"Ok Sy-Sly." The turtle blushed, and then called back before he entered his room. "And mine is Bentley."

_Well, if anyone that Turtle was Bentley, you were right! And soon we shall start the adventure at the same fanfic website, same fanfic story._


	6. Chapter 6

03:27

The young raccoon waved goodbye to his new acquaintance and smiled as he walked to the exist. He didn't have long before Carmelita showed up and then drag his tail back to the apartment where he would be forced into his bed.

Carmelita wouldmake sure that he didn't leave his room by bunking with him and they would watch that _damn_ movie again!

"It was fine when we were kids, but now it is ridiculous!" He muttered under his breath, heading to the front desk. Writing his log out time, he made his way out of the station.

Only to turn back into the building. He just saw his sister's car and he knew that he didn't have long before she dragged him off. Seeing the opened window, he sprinted over to it and was already halfway out before he heard his name.

"Sylvester, what on earth are you doing?" She tapped her foot, looking at her brother.

"I am leaving the office."

"Via the window?"

"Well, I know if I went out the front door, you would drag me back home. I don't want to go home." Sly leaned against the wall, stepping out of the window frame.

"And if I did let you go, where pray tell would you head?"

"Well, maybe the bars." Sly whispered under his breath and rolling his eyes. Like their mom, Carmelita had a negative view on drinking. Especially when it was Sly. No matter what, they made sure he had as little as possible.

Carmelita actually once dumped a whole beer can down the drain on him. She claimed that since it was his birthday, he needed to be sober as much as possible. As if that made any sense.

"You want to go drinking this early in the morning?" Carmelita yelled at the surprised raccoon.

"Uh, you heard that?" He said meekly, scratching his neck. Maybe he should head out the window after all.

"I did and what were you thinking?" She stormed over and grabbed his ear. Whining in pain, he turned and stared at her. Using his arm to break her hold, he stood tall.

"I was thinking that I am perfectly capable to decided what is best for me." He glared at her. "I am not a little kid anymore, and I can go out clubbing as long as I want and as early as I want!" He snapped. "I was also thinking I could stay here and start the damn search on the Fiendish fucking Five!" He yelled, storming past her. "I seem to be the only one here that cares about catching them!"

SMACK

Sly held his check and looked at Carmelita. "Did you just slap me?" He yelled.

"Yes I did Sly!" She yelled back. "Dad has spent the last twelve years hunting them! So has mom! So is Bates!"

"I really see the results Carmelita!" He yelled back, storming out of the building.

"Sly, get your ass back here now! We're not done here!" Carmelita walked over to the door shouting back.

"Yes we are!" He bellowed back, walking down the street.

Carmelita started to chase after him, but was stopped by the Bates who stood in front of her.

"If you go after him Carmelita, he'll keep running away." He said, stepping back inside. "Now get inside please." He shook his head, tail brushing the foot steps. Carmelita frowned, but knew she couldn't disobey him.

It was mid-afternoon, and the raccoon had not moved from the bench for a while. He might of have been staring up at metal tower, but he wasn't really looking at it. He was just letting the day past by when he saw someone join him on the bench.

The person didn't say a word, but handed him a can of beer. Sly took it and both of them opened a can of beer. After the two took a long sip, Sly turned his head around.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem." The older man, in his early fifties, sighed. "Thought you might need it."

"So how did you find me?" Sly asked the vulpine, turning his head back.

"Meh, it wasn't that hard Sly." The man took another drink.

"So how pissed is Carmelita?" Sly took another sip.

"Pretty pissed Sly." The man sighed, and turned his head. "I suggest you tread lightly." He then raised an eye brow as Sly was chugging the whole can.

"Thanks for the advice." Sly then let out a belch, scaring some people that were passing by. "And the beer dad."

"They might not like it, but I know that you need something to take your mind off today Sly." Corner looked at his son. "Now I suggest you head back before I have to bring you in for drunken disorder." He patted the raccoon on the shoulder and walked off. Sly sat there for a few minutes and then stood up. Feeling better, he decided to head back to his apartment.

_This was hard to write for some reason. But none the less, exactly how I wanted it. For the next chapter, look at the same fanfic website, same fanfic story._


End file.
